


Let Sleeping Bears Lay

by ribbonista



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Komaeda take their girlfriend to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Bears Lay

**Author's Note:**

> a request.

“What a useless girl!” was all that was said the moment the girl in the cat hoodie fell asleep against the rails of the meerkat exhibit.

“Oh, Hinata-kun. You really mustn’t be so hard on dear Nanami.” Komaeda replied gently, guiding the snoozing girl away from the hazard and gently pushing her down onto a bench to sit next to her delicately. Hinata simply crossed his arms and glared at the two, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I paid for an all-day pass for the three of us and this is what I get? She’s asleep!”

“She didn’t mean it.”

Hinata huffed, kicking a few dead leaves across the small domed area of the meerkat exhibit, rapping his fingers on his forearm expectantly. His gaze shifted from the leaves on the concrete to Komaeda to Chiaki, resting her head upon the white-blondes shoulder, and Hinata felt a small amount of bile rise up in his throat.

“What an absolutely useless girl.”

Komaeda tsked and gently snaked a hand down to weave his long fingers with Nanami’s own, firmly holding the hand of the gamer before looking up to cast a gentle smile to Hajime, who faltered under Komaeda’s casual gait.

“Well,” began Komaeda, fingers of his free hand coming up to tap his lips. “I don’t quite know how we’re supposed to navigate the zoo Nanami-tan asleep. I suppose you’ll have to carry her, Hinata.” The white-blond laughs, swinging his arm and thereby swinging Nanami’s, who snored softly in her sleep. Blushing a bit as he stared at her, Hinata turned away sourly.

“Why can’t you carry h-” The boy spat, before faltering and blushing again, to which Komaeda laughed. Hinata sneered, marching over and tugging Nagito’s hand away from the rosy haired sleeper.

Bending over and with a heave, Hinata pulled the sleeping girl off of the bench and sloppily onto his back, jumping a few times to steady both himself and place the girl more accurately. With a gentle laugh, that windchiming laugh, the paler boy dipped around the interwoven couple and tugged Nanami’s skirt down and around her bottom gentle, patting her rump in satisfaction once her panties were securely covered once more.

Opening his mouth to reassure Hajime that Chiaki was affirmed, his breath was cut short with a sharp, “What a useless girl.” from the brunette, to which Komaeda faltered, hesitating and eyebrows knitting.

“Please don’t ruin our zoo trip with your sourness, Hinata-kun. You and I both know I’d much rather you keep such nasty language to yourself until later tonight.”

With a shake of his head, Hinata began to trundle off and out of the treed dome of the meerkat enclosure, walking along the paths to another exhibit with a pleasurably smiling Komaeda walking behind him, hands folded back behind himself. As if on cue, Chiaki stirred gently but did not wake, shifting to rest her chin gently against the crook of Hajime’s neck and mumbling out a soft, sleepy,

“Bears.”

There was a flush of red across Hajime’s skin and a barking command to Komaeda of, “We’re going to see the black bears.” With a flourish and another little jump, the brunette secured his sleeping charge on his back again and immediately began storming off towards (where he assumed) the bear enclosure might be, steps heavy and nose wrinkled slightly in an unpleasant gait of sourness.

“Oh, I do quite like the bears, don’t I, Hinata?” is all the paler boy chimed, the sound of his hands clapping together delightedly sounding from behind the brunette’s back. An angry sigh and a shake of his head, he muttered a response Komaeda couldn’t hear and continued on his way, occasionally hesitating to stop and read signs pointing towards ASIAN WILDS or FORESTED BACKBUSH, carrying the rosy haired girl along the way with him.

Eventually they entered a small semi-circle of a stadium, overlooking the enclosure of the black bears. Concrete steps rose up the stadiums walls and also served as seats, and only a few people dimpled the gray of the concrete with small splashes of blue or green or red or yellow. Hinata lead the three to the top of the stadium seats, allowing prime view of the trundling bears meandering below and gently placed Nanami against the stadium wall to collapse next to her, sinking down and crossing his arms. Gently and cautiously, Komaeda sank down next to him and peeled the sour teenager’s arms apart, weaving his fingers between Hinata’s own, much to Hinata’s chagrin.

“What a useless girl. I thought she’d have woken up by now. I took her to see her bears. We might as well have left her on the bus; she’s not even paying attention!”

A gentle smile. “You do know she’s trying her best, Hinata-kun.”

“We’d be so much easier off without her. Absolutely useless.” is the sour reply, dark eyebrows knitted.

Komaeda sighed in a bit of exasperation, squeezing Hinata’s hand gently but saying no more, his lazy gaze moving to hover over the chubby bears playing below and his lips curling into that gentle, princely smile again.

By the end of the day, as the sun slowly set and the three clambered slowly back onto the bus, Komaeda allowed the still-slumbering Nanami rest his head in his lap as she mumbled gently in her sleep, Hinata fuming beside them. By the time the bus arrived home, Hinata practically threw the 200 yen at the driver, storming off the bus and not even waiting for Komaeda and Nanami.

Komaeda struggled to carry the girl, slightly heavier than himself, back into their home, eventually dragging her into the bedroom to undress neatly and place into the bed, curling up next to her and pulling the comforter over themselves.

The t.v. blared angry, violent sounds from the sitting room before eventually going silent, before hushed pads of socked feet gently moved into the bedroom and the rustling of clothes being removed alerted Komaeda to the presence of Hinata, sitting up on his elbows.

“You’re not still mad at Nanami-tan, are you?” The sick boy asked gently, quietly, but a bitter grunt is the only reply. With a frown, Komaeda shrugged his skinny shoulders weakly and furled under the thick blankets in defeat, feeling the weight of the bed dip down as Hinata crawled in on the opposite side, Nanami in the middle.

A long silence ensued, before a rustle again. Leaning over, Hinata parted Chiaki’s bangs yo press a gentle kiss to her forehead, muttering out, “What a useless girl.” before turning over and balling up in the warmth of the blanket.

Komaeda smiled gently, moving to spoon against the gamer girl and tossing his arm to lay across both the rosy-haired girl and the brunette, replying with a gentle and loving,

“Useless, indeed.”


End file.
